


Paging through Elysium

by marginalia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-12
Updated: 2004-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Rupert wasn't certain how he had found the seemingly ephemeral bookshop. Perhaps he just hadn't known how to look. Now it haunts the corner of his vision, the dusty monographs and the proprietor with skin like paper.

He slips away some evenings, young voices echoing behind him, and (disregarding the "Closed" sign) enters the shop. The gentleman inside listens to his halting request, pauses for thought (wiping his glasses clean), and locates the codex in question. Over tea he guides Rupert through a tricky translation, and when he says goodbye, he appears as disconnected from the world as Rupert feels.


End file.
